


Allurement 9 - Declaration

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Clark is still visiting Wayne Manor for the first time, a life changing revelation is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 9 - Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth in the Allurement Series. The last one, at least for now

TITLE: Declaration  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3160  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: While Clark is still visiting Wayne Manor for the first time, a life changing revelation is made.  
Authors note: Ninth in the Allurement Series. The last one, at least for now  


~*~

The next day, they awoke in their separate bedrooms. They met downstairs, where they ate a delicious breakfast prepared by Alfred, and then they spent most of the day with Alfred, although Alfred had tried to shoo them away, wishing them to spend time with each other and not waste it with an old man.

Eventually, the subject of their meeting arose. Although, Clark tried to leave out the embarrassing details, Alfred did inquire about the alien. So, Clark explained, “This alien had escaped from the Kryptonian prison called the Phantom Zone, it was killing people here in Gotham, both Bruce and I were tracking it separately. Although I think Bruce was a bit confused…”

Bruce grimaced, “It was an honest mistake!”

Alfred raised his eyebrows, “YOU made a mistake, Master Bruce?”

Clark laughed, Bruce glared, and Alfred chuckled. Clark continued, “Bruce thought I was the killer.”

Alfred asked, “Why was that, Master Bruce?”

“The alien was a shape-shifter, it changed its appearance to lure in the most victims; I assumed it would be the most desirable person in the bar!” Bruce admitted.

Clark couldn’t hold in the smug smile, “So, I approached her in the bar, and I had just managed to get her to leave with me, when this guy who had been watching us from the shadows blocked me, and got himself invited along.”

“I thought I was saving her.”

Clark chortled, “Anyway, we arrived at this motel, and I just tried to get rid of the unsuspecting idiot.” Bruce grumbled, but Clark carried on. “She then used her toxin on me…”

Alfred asked, “Toxin, what did the toxin do?”

“She used it to subdue her victims, so she could have sex with them and then kill them. When I tried to stop her, Bruce pulled me away and let her escape.”

Alfred inquired, “So, what happened next?”

Clark and Bruce locked gazes, remembering. Alfred coughed. Clark pulled his gaze away from Bruce, “Um, afterwards we tracked it back to the bar and sent it back to the Zone by working together as partners.”

“There were no side-effects from the toxin?”

Clark answered, “The toxin wore off after…we had…”

Alfred nodded, “It wore off so soon; that was lucky.”

Bruce frowned, “The other victims still had the toxin in their bodies, weeks after they were dead.”

Clark looked to Bruce in confusion, “What?”

Bruce explained, “A week after we sent it back, the police found another body, it still had the toxin in it.”

Clark’s mind whirled, if the toxin hadn’t worn off the next morning as Clark had thought. When did it? Clark looked at Bruce, had it ever worn off?

Shit!

Clark’s face blanched, he had to get some air. He headed for the kitchen door and then stumbled outside. He heard Bruce call out to him, but Clark carried on going. When he got to the lawn, and looked up at the blue sky, he really was contemplating flying away but… “Don’t, you dare…!” Bruce yelled as he caught him up.

Clark turned around and crumbled, he cried, “Bruce!”

“You’re wrong, whatever you’re thinking you are wrong!” Bruce told him.

Clark shook his head in horror, “No, oh my god, Bruce! What if it never wore off?”

Bruce grasped him by the shoulders, “The toxin only relaxed the victims, Clark. It couldn’t have caused this thing between us!”

God, Clark really wanted to believe that but…, “Bruce, you said it yourself yesterday, the things I’ve done with you, I wouldn’t have done with anyone else; I’ve never been able to turn you down.” He swallowed, “I’ve never wanted to say no to you!”

“Clark, I’ve been there with you every step of the way, I’ve done those things too, but I wasn’t affected by the toxin.”

Clark bowed his head, “How do you know? The toxin could have affected you when we had sex that first time!”

Bruce cupped his chin and forced him to meet his gaze, “I know because I wanted you before we had sex, I wanted you as soon as I saw you in that bar. That’s why I kissed you in that motel room, even though I believed that by doing so, I would be dead by the next morning!”

Clark pulled away and held his head in his hands. Bruce’s confession had just made this situation so much worse. What if he was still affected by the toxin, but Bruce’s attraction to him was completely and utterly genuine. Bruce tried to reach out but Clark stepped back, “Don’t you get it, Bruce; I saw you in that bar; I thought you were good-looking, sexy even but I didn’t even consider sleeping with you then, The alien had already infected me when you kissed me”

Bruce was shaking his head, “You told me the next morning you wanted it, if that was true, then the circumstances don’t matter, what matters is everything we’ve been through since then, since we have gotten to know each other!”

Clark couldn’t think straight, he just stared at Bruce.

Suddenly, Bruce demanded anxiously, “You told me you love me! Were you lying to me, is what you feel only lust caused by a toxin?”

Clark closed his eyes, and whispered, “I don’t know, Bruce, I’m scared, I thought what we had…was…re…”

Bruce grasped Clark’s head in his hands and Clark’s eyes flew open, “Clark, what we have is real! I promise you it is real! Don’t do this!” Bruce pleaded.

Clark felt the tears trickling down his face, “Let me go, Bruce, I’ve got to think things through.” Bruce looked shattered, he dropped his hands to his sides, and Clark stepped away. He turned and floated from the ground, he had to get away.

“Don’t leave me, please, Clark, I love you!” Bruce cried out to him.

Clark turned in mid-air and stared down at Bruce in surprise. He never thought Bruce would admit that he loved him, “Bruce?” Bruce looked shocked at his own declaration; Clark floated down to him and wrapped his arms around him, “I love you too!” Bruce held onto him tightly.

After a few moments, Bruce whispered in Clark’s ear, “Can we go back into the house?”

Clark answered, “Yes.” They pulled out of the hug and turned back towards the house, Alfred was observing them from the kitchen doorway.

As they approached him, Alfred asked, “Is all well, Sirs?”

Bruce answered intently, “It will be, Alfred; I’m going to make sure of it.”

Alfred met Clark’s gaze, “And you, Master Clark?”

Clark smiled slightly at the use of the title, “Yes, I think so, thank you, Alfred.”

~*~

Bruce led him down to the cave; he told him, “Stay here, I need to get something.” and then he disappeared into a hidden part of the cave for a few minutes and then he returned. He then led Clark through to the laboratory area. He retrieved a syringe and an alcohol wipe; he pointed at a chair, and told him, “Sit down.”

Clark hesitated, “Bruce, what…?”

“We are going to find out if you are still infected; I still have a sample of the blood from one of the victims in cold storage. Once we have a sample of your blood, I can compare it to yours and see if you are still infected.”

Although, he had freaked out before, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. What if…what if he was, what were they going to do then?

“How are you going to take a sample of my blood, the needle won’t break my skin?” he stalled.

Bruce reached into his pocket and brought out a small metal capsule or to be more precise a small lead capsule, he flipped open the lid and it glowed green. Clark was too far away from it to be affected, but just the sight of it made Clark swallow nervously, “You have kryptonite?”

Bruce nodded calmly, “When I saw the most powerful person on the planet, on the ground, helpless because of this…” Bruce held up the kryptonite, “I went back to the battle scene afterwards and found it.” Bruce sneered at the object in his hand, “I had to find out as much as I could about the only thing on this planet, which can physically hurt the man I love.”

Clark nodded calmly, he was stunned by his own reaction to the situation, in the past when confronted by even his closest friends in possession of kryptonite; his reaction was always fear, even when those friends thought they were doing the right thing. However, there was no fear manifesting inside him. Was that because he was still affected by the toxin or was it, as he had believed before today, because he trusted Bruce.

Bruce closed the capsule, and Clark decided there was only one way to find out, he sat down in the chair, and then he nodded for Bruce to open the capsule, when he did, the wave of nausea swept over him as always and Clark clenched his jaw trying to withstand the pain. He looked up and saw Bruce’s face was drawn with sympathy; he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Clark pleaded, “Be quick.”

Clark closed his eyes as the needle pierced his skin, the time it took to withdraw the blood seemed endless, until finally it was over. The pain disappeared and then his body relaxed again. Bruce reached out and stoked Clark’s forehead, “Okay?”

Clark reopened his eyes, and he swallowed to wet his dry mouth and then he answered, “Yeah.”

Bruce nodded and then took the blood to a microscope, placed some it on a slide and examined it. Bruce made sounds of interest as he studied the Kryptonian blood; he then looked up at Clark. Clark asked, “Well?”

Bruce tried to give him a reassuring smile; “I have to look at the victims sample first before I can make an assessment.” he turned and went to retrieve it.

The waiting was torture; he almost wished he had not found out about the possibility of still being affected. He might lose so much, if he still had the toxin inside him. Bruce returned with the blood sample, he set up a second microscope and studied it, and then he switched back to Clark’s sample.

Eventually, he looked up, “I’m not an expert on Kryptonian blood, Clark, but I don’t see any sign of the toxin in your blood.”

Clark asked nervously, “Are you sure?”

Bruce told him, “Take a look if you don’t believe me.”

Clark smiled, “It’s not that I don’t believe you but…” Clark went over the microscopes, he smirked at Bruce, and then placed both slides side by side on the table, and then used his microscopic vision to study them. He found the toxin in the victims sample and then searched his own sample for the toxin.

From behind him, Bruce commented, “You’re not doing what I think you’re doing?”

Clark kept his eyes on the samples, but he grinned, “Yes I am…” he looked up and met Bruce’s gaze, “…and you are correct, my blood no longer as the toxin in it.”

Bruce frowned, “No longer?”

“Well, we know I was affected by it that first night, we just don’t know how long it stayed in my system.”

“So, you still think it had an effect on our relationship?”

Clark shrugged, “Maybe.”

Bruce approached him and stood toe to toe with him, “Let me show you what we have is real.”

Clark nodded, “Show me.”

~*~

Although, it might have played into Clark’s fears, Bruce had taken him up to Bruce’s bedroom. They stood facing each other near the bed and Bruce held his gaze and started unbuttoning his own shirt, Clark watched as the shirt parted and displayed Bruce’s muscular chest and toned stomach, Clark felt the familiar warmth of desire go through him and he started to harden in his pants. Once the shirt hit the bedroom floor, Bruce’s hands went to his own belt and he started to unbuckle. Clark licked his lips and his hands went to start on his own shirt, but Bruce halted him, “Don’t, I want to do it.”

Bruce dropped his pants and stood before Clark naked, Clark groaned in arousal and he smiled at Bruce, Bruce’s gaze swept down him. He approached him; he reached up and caressed Clark’s cheek, “I’m glad I can still turn you on.” Bruce kissed the corner of Clark’s mouth, Clark smiled, “Hmm, it’s even better knowing it's just you that’s causing it, Bruce.”

Bruce kissed him there again, “Is it?”

Clark nodded and turned his head seeking a deeper kiss, “Oh, yeah.”

Bruce licked slowly into Clark’s mouth and Clark whimpered, Bruce manoeuvred them and laid Clark back onto the bed and Bruce held himself over him and kissed him again, Clark cupped Bruce’s head and explored Bruce’s lips and sucked his tongue, Bruce groaned and pulled away just enough to start the one-handed unbuttoning of Clark’s shirt. He spread Clark’s shirt and licked down his chest. Clark groaned and rubbed himself again Bruce. When Bruce reached Clark’s navel he licked into it and then moved on to the waistband of his pants. Bruce glanced up at him as he unbuckled Clark’s belt and pulled his pants off.

Bruce returned to Clark’s mouth, and Clark pulled him into a deep kiss, Bruce’s hands caressed Clark’s body and then he made a return journey licking and kissing down Clark’s body, he kissed the head of Clark’s cock and held his gaze while he sucked it. Clark’s whole body quivered and he moaned, “What are you doing to me?”

Bruce pulled off and told him earnestly, “You know what I’m doing.” and then he licked up the length of Clark’s cock and sucked it back into his mouth, and hummed. Clark writhed on the bed as he watched Bruce’s ass flex as he ground himself onto the bed.

“Oh, Bruce!” Clark cried and ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair, Bruce pulled away gasping and he crawled up the bed towards him, he swept his tongue into Clark’s mouth and then his arm reached for the drawer with the lube in it; both Clark and Bruce watched him as he opened it. Clark stated, “I hope that’s only for self-gratification purposes.”

Bruce met his gaze and swallowed apprehensively and then told him, “It’s only been you for such a long time Clark, I’m just fortunate the socialites of Gotham, would rather save face than tell anyone that they didn’t get anywhere with Brucie Wayne.”

Clark caressed Bruce’s cheek, “I didn’t expect you to forfeit your lifestyle for me, well, not until recently anyway.” he grinned.

Bruce shook his head, “What was the point, nobody was ever good enough after you, Clark. I would have been just going through the motions.” Bruce bowed his head, “I think that’s why I’ve always wanted sex from you, because every time I saw you I didn’t know if it would be the last time. So, I had to do or say anything I could, just to have you one more time.”

Clark tried to swallow the lump in his throat, “I didn’t know when I’d see you again either, that’s why I let you, that’s why I was happy for it just to be sex at first, why I let you be in control.”

Bruce looked at him in wonder, “I’ve never been in control around you.” and then he kissed him, Bruce put some lube on his fingers and then reached down to Clark’s ass, then he pressed his slick fingers into him. Clark returned the kiss passionately and minutes later, Bruce settled between his thighs and pushed into him. Clark gasped into Bruce mouth and Bruce groaned, “Nothing has ever felt as good as this.”

Clark could only respond by breathing Bruce’s name again and again, as he thrust slowly into him. Oh, god, it wasn’t like anything they’d done before. Bruce moved down to his throat and sucked there, and then he changed position slightly and licked his nipples. Clark moaned and flung his head back against the pillows, he felt Bruce moved up his body again and he met his gaze and Bruce stared at him, “I thought you were beautiful the first time I ever saw you, but right now you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Clark couldn’t catch his breath for some crazy reason, he licked his lips, and Bruce captured them. Clark wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and Bruce groaned and thrust faster until they both came.

~*~

They were lying quietly in bed afterwards. Clark was using Bruce as a pillow and Bruce was stroking his hair; Clark reflected on what had just happened, Bruce had … there was no other name for it; he had made love to him. It had been slow and sensual, face-to-face and Bruce didn’t try to hold him down once. He did all he could to show him that their feelings for each other went far beyond lust, and that the toxin was not a factor in their relationship. Clark still wasn’t sure if the toxin was the cause for the start of their relationship but it didn’t seem so important now. Bruce’s confession and actions had dispelled his fears, Bruce was right, a toxin might have relaxed his inhibitions, but it had nothing to do with the deep feelings he felt for the man whose arms were holding him right now.

Bruce kissed Clark’s forehead, “I’ve been thinking; I was mistaken before…”

Clark asked, “About what?”

Bruce reminded him, “When I told you years ago in Metropolis, that I only wanted to fuck you; that I didn’t want to marry you!”

Clark smiled into Bruce’s chest, “You want to marry me?”

“What I want and what we can do are two different things. With our way of life, and our commitments to our respective cities; marriage wouldn’t be ideal, but…”

Clark turned in his arms and met his gaze, “But…?

Bruce stroked his cheek, “I want to make a commitment to you, and I want you to make one to me.”

Clark smiled, “Anything.”

Bruce smiled at him, “I promise to stand with you, by you, no matter what. In battle, in life, I promise to share my bed with only you, until you decide you don’t want me anymore.”

Clark avowed, “That’s never going to happen, Bruce, never.”

Bruce admitted, “I hope so.”

“Trust me, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled and solemnly said, “I do.”

The end


End file.
